You're Welcome
by The Mystery Apprentice
Summary: Percy was never going to bet against Leo again, especially when what was at stake was so... humiliating. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson or the song. Both belong to their respective creators.**

You're Welcome!

 _ **Knock knock knock.**_

"You ready in there, Perce?" Leo's voice comes through the door of the restroom in Cabin 3, and Percy really wishes the room had a larger window. He could have snuck away and he wouldn't have to deal with this. "Come on, it can't take that long to put that stuff on."

Percy sighs. There was no way out of this. Might as while bear this cruel and unusual punishment with pride. He was a hero of Olympus after all.

With a deep breathe, Percy opens the door and exits to face his tormentor.

Leo Valdez, son of the Greek god of the Forge and Fire, smirks at him. "Excellent!" he says. "You got the song memorized?" At Percy's reluctant nod, he continues. "Then there's just one final touch." He holds up a black marker.

Percy stares at it wide-eyed and starts to back away. "No way."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Percy crouches behind some bushes with Leo, watching as his gorgeous girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, sit next to the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, chatting.

He looks at his companion, who holds up the camera in his hands, giving Percy a nod and a thumbs up.

Well, here it goes.

Percy stands and does his best to sneak up on the two girls. He's kinda surprised that he succeeds, getting right up behind them.

He leans forward slightly and taps both their backs. "Boo!"

Both girls jump and spin, their jaws dropping as they take in his marker tattoos, green grass skirt, tooth necklace, the giant hook he's holding, and the wig of luxurious dark brown hair.

"Pe-Percy?" Annabeth manages to say.

Percy clears his throat and begins his song.

~ "Okay, okay. I see what's happening here

~ "You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange

~ "You don't even how you feel

~ "It's adorable!

~ "Well, it's nice to see that humans never change."~

The girls' faces grow slack with disbelief, and Percy decides that maybe this won't be so bad, if he is able to get one over on his Wise Girl.

~ "Open your eyes, let's begin

~ "Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in!

~ "I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod."~

Percy motions to himself, starting to get into the groove.

~ "When you're staring at a demigod

~ "What can I say except you're welcome

~ "For the tides, the sun, the sky

~ "Hey, it's okay, it's okay

~ "You're welcome

~ "I'm just an ordinary demi-guy

~ "Hey!

Of course, that didn't mean he was just going to let Leo get away with this, especially with a camera present.

~ "What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky

~ "When you were waddling yay high

~ "This guy!

He points to himself with his thumbs, and starts moving around his two friends, not allowing himself to pay attention to the crowd of halfbloods that was gathering.

~ "When the nights got cold

~ "Who stole you fire from down below

~ "You're lookin' at him, yo."~

The other campers begin snicker as they watch, and when he spots Clarisse, daughter of Ares, near the front, Percy knows he's never gonna be able to live this down. He tries not to let that get to him.

~ "Oh, also I lassoed the sun

~ "You're welcome!

~ "To stretch the days and bring you fun

~ "Also I harnessed the breeze

~ "You're welcome!

~ "To fill your sails and shake your trees

~ "So what can I say except you're welcome

~ "For the islands I pulled from the sea

~ "There's no need to pray, it's okay

~ "You're welcome

~ "Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me

~ "You're welcome!

~ "You're welcome

~ "Well, come to think of it

~ "Kid, honestly I could go on and on."~

He continues to dance around the girls, and motioning to the crowd, quite a few of whom had started singing along.

~ "I can explain every natural phenomenon

~ "The tide, the grass, the ground, oh

~ "That was just Maui messing around

~ "I killed an eel

~ "I buried it's guts

~ "Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts

~ "What's the lesson

~ "What is the take away

~ "Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away

~ "And the tapestry here on my skin."~

He motions to the doodles Leo had put on him, most of which were just stick figures, and some random words.

(He was completely unaware of the words " O" written very prominently on his back.)

~ "Is map of the victories I win

~ "Look where I've been

~ "I make everything happen

~ "Look at that mini-Maui tippity-tappin'

~ "Well, anyway let me say you're welcome

~ "For the wonderful world you know

~ "Hey, it's okay, it's okay

~ "You're welcome!

~ "Well, come to think of it, I gotta go

~ "Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome

~ " 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat

~ "I'm sailing away, away."~

Percy stops in front of Annabeth, grabbing her hands and giving her an apologetic look.

~ "You're welcome!

~ " 'Cause Maui can do anything but float."~

He leans forward to press a kiss to Annabeth's cheek.

~ "You're welcome!

~ "You're welcome!"~

Percy spins on his heel, charging Leo, who's standing a few feet away and still filming. He snatches the camera from the younger teen's hands with out stopping and runs in the direction of the lake.

"And thank you!" he shouts over his shoulder.

He was _never_ going to make a bet against the son of Hephaestus again.

 **Dedicated Deaththekidsister (Luna Chase) on Wattpad, who was the inspiration for this oneshot.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
